Clean, Innocent Fun
by True Anime Lover 25
Summary: Bathtime with Nyuu, Nana and Mayu where Nana quickly becomes a happy Nyuu's plaything


Disclaimer: I don't own Elfien Lied or any of it's characters, this is just a work of fiction.

WARNINGS: LOLI

"Nyuu!"

Exclaimed the red haired girl happily as she ran down the hallway bringing two blushing girl's with her. Her left hand held the wrist of Nana, a young girl with purplish short hair. In the excited girls right hand she pulled along Mayu, another young girl with short brown hair and a friend of Nana's.

The two other girls had good reason to be blushing as they were pulled down the hall, all three of the girls were in their birthday suits.

Luckily, they didn't run into their other to friends as they made their way to the bathroom.

Mayu calmly walked into the room and into the already drawn bath.

Nyuu then began to walk in but was stopped as Nana didn't budge.

"Nyuu?" questioned the redhead as she turned to look at Nana, who was blushing. "Nyuu, nyuu..." continued the girl as she pulled on Nana's arm.

"Why do we have to do it together?" asks Nana as she began to pull away.

"Nyuu..."

The pulling didn't last for long as Nana's arm was quickly separated for the umpteenth time. Both girls last their balance and Nyuu splashed into the bath with Mayu, while Nana simply fell to her rear.

Mayu began giggling uncontrollably at the scene, Nyuu began to as well as she picked up Nana's left arm and waved it in the air.

"Nyuu! Nyuu!

Nana looked quite mad at the event and got to her feet and walked to Nyuu and attempted to snatch her left arm back, but the redhead quickly moved her arm away from her playfully.

Nana then promptly lost her balance and fell onto Nyuu as she splashed into the water.

This display clearly entertained Mayu as she smiled and giggled to herself.

When Nana returned above the water, she exclaimed, "Ha!" as she held her left arm and quickly re-attached it.

But Nana's smile quickly faded as she realized she missed something else...

"Nyuu!" exclaimed the red haired girl as she rose from the water in front of Nana, holding her left leg in her hands.

Although Mayu was treated to a show, she soon began washing herself while continuing to watch.

"Give that back!" commanded Nana.

To Nana's surprise, Nyuu handed her leg back to her with no fuss. When Nana re-attached her leg, she was surprised as she felt Nyuu begin rubbing the sides of her body and under her arms, effectively tickling her as the soap on her body from the water aided Nyuu's soapy hands.

"Haha! S-Stop! Don't- ahahaha! do that!" replied Nana laughing uncontrollably.

But Nyuu didn't stop, she continued her tickling assault on Nana's squirming, giggling body.

Then Nyuu switched from Nana's sides and under arms to her chest.

"H-Hey- hehehe- what are you- hahahaha- doing!? Don't touch- ahahaha- Don't touch me there! And stop tickling me!" exclaimed Nana laughing hard and blushing.

Nana was also beginning to cry from her laughing.

At this point, Mayu had gotten tired of being a spectator and decided to join the fun, helping Nyuu...

Nana was soon surprised once more as she felt Mayu's hands caressing her lower back, an area where Nana also found she was very ticklish.

Both, Mayu and Nyuu giggled to themselves as they caused Nana to squirm frantically and laugh uncontrollably.

Then, to Nana's shook, felt Nyuu's mouth on her left nipple, and licking.

"H-Hey!- ahahahahaha- Don't do that!" exclaimed Nana blushing deeper.

Nana's tickling torture continued for about 2 more minutes before she stiffened up and clearly moaned as her body was taken by numerous spasms.

Nyuu finally backed off and looked at Nana puzzled at why she trembled so vigorously. May was also puzzled by Nana's sudden action, but she quickly understood what happened and blushed deeply.

A few moments later, Nana went limp as a complete look of relaxation appeared on her face and she leaned back onto Mayu.

"Nyuu?" questioned the red-haired girl looking concerned that she may have hurt Nana in same way.

Mayu then managed to pull Nana out of the water and onto the floor, on her back.

"Hey, you know what we just did to her right?" asks Mayu.

Nyuu removed herself from the water and sat on her legs across from Mayu, Nana laying between them. Nyuu then shook her head 'No'.

"You don't? Do you know what an orgasm is?"

Nyuu again shook her head 'No'.

Nana then sat up and looked at Mayu.

"Was that an orgasm that i just felt?"

So neither of you, know what masturbation is?" asked Mayu blushing.

Nana and Nyuu then looked to each other for a moment, then back to Mayu and shook their heads 'No'.

Then Nana added, "Show us!"

"W-What?!"

"Nyuu!" exclaims the red-haired girl smiling.

"You guys can't be serious!" replies Mayu deeply embarrassed.

Later on that night...

Lucy quickly awoke from her sleep on the bed and was quite surprised to find that she was being hugged from two directions. Lucy also realized that she, and the two other girls, Nana in front of her and Mayu behind her, were completely nude.

An obvious deep blush appeared on Lucy's cheeks.

'What the hell is going on?!' thought Lucy. 'Why am I in the same bed with two other girls, and why are we NAKED!?'

Lucy then felt Nana moving and the girls left leg wedging between her legs and pressing/rubbing along her crotch, drawing a quick gasp from Lucy, who then heard Nana moan 'Nyuu...'

'Nyuu? Ah, of course! Now it makes sense.'

Lucy then felt Mayu from behind her wrap her right leg over her waist, Lucy was clearly able to feel the girl's tender labia on her hip area.

"But still..." lowly stated Lucy sweatdropping and blushing deeply.

End ^_^


End file.
